La Mascota De Inuyasha
by Megumi Asakura
Summary: Kagome le regala su primera mascota a Inuyasha... ¿Se enojará? ¿Lo romperá? Lean este fic, plis! [Terminado]


**La Mascota de InuYasha**  
Escrito por Megumi Asakura

"¡INUYASHA!" gritó Kagome al ver a InuYasha sobre su cama con su pequeño osito de felpa entre sus garras. Quería tanto a ese oso apodado 'Chibi' a pesar de ser de gran tamaño.

"Pero sólo es... una cosa peluda que no habla y--"

"Pero es mío, y lo quiero" le dijo la joven, tomando a Chibi entre sus cálidos brazos.

"¿Por qué?" InuYasha se sentó en la cama mirando a Kagome en todo lo que hacía "Digo, si es sólo un... un..."

"Un oso de felpa" corrigió

"Bueno, como se llame, dime por qué lo quieres tanto"

Kagome se sentó en la silla de su escritorio. Empezó a juguetear con el oso, mientras el muchacho íbrido esperaba la respuesta. Estaba curioso por primera vez, así que deseaba conocer más. Estaba de visita por dos días en la casa de Kagome, a escondidas de la familia y bajo un juramento 'entre hombres' con Sota. Sango y Miroku se habían negado a ir, Shippo también, ya que todo era un plan ideado por el monje para que ese tan ansiado 'perdón' por parte de InuYasha fuera dado a Kagome. Habían estado enojados consigo mismos porque ninguno podía hacer nada para salvar al otro, en el sentido de que se daban consejos y ninguno los cumplía. Pero había cierto nerviosismo entre todos desde la última aparición de Sesshomaru y de Naraku, juntos, cooperando. Ésto les había puesto los pelos de punta y un tanto nerviosos, así que a Miroku le fue mucha ayuda para que InuYasha se distrajera un tanto al lado de Kagome, la reencarnación de Kikio, esa mujer que él había amado tanto, o que amaba tanto.

"Es para hoy, Kagome" dijo impaciente.

"¿Y por qué quieres saberlo?"

Calló un efímero instante.

"Porque... me gustaría... tener... uno... así..."

Kagome lo miró y no encontraba su voz para empezar a reírse, pero decidió callar también.

"¿Quieres una mascota?" una sonrisa picarona asomó en el semblante de la muchacha.

"Quizás. Últimamente me he sentido... solitario, y necesito de alguien"

"¿Y acaso no me tienes a mí?" se puso de pie.

"Pero a ti no te contaría secretos muy míos. Jamás hablé con chicas, y no pienso hacerlo" giró su cabeza a un lado para evitar a Kagome, quien estaba mirándolo con incredulidad.

"¿Y Kikio¿No era ella una chica?"

"Pero era diferente," se acomodó contra la pared y comenzó a formar una vaga sonrisa "porque tenía un don muy especial: tenía carisma"

"¿Te gusta Chibi?" cambió repentinamente de tema porque le traía recuerdos melancólicos.

"Mejor si es un pequeño perro: hace énfasis a lo que me dice tu hermano"

"¿Qué¿'Orejas de perro'? Es extraño que no te enojes" dijo cuando estaba saliendo de la habitación, pero fue tomada por unas cálidas manos.

"¿P-Puedo... ir contigo... Kagome?"

¡Cómo podía negársele! Tenía las mejillas de un rojo carmín y una mirada de súplica ante ella.

"Claro. Sólo que deberás andar por los techos... O no. Sólo sígueme" tomó a InuYasha de la mano y ambos regresaron a la habitación para saltar por la ventana. Quizás haya sido sólo una excusa para que Kagome bajara en los brazos de él. Quizás estaba celosa de Kikio. Quizás quería que sólo la abrazara por un instante más.

---------------------------------

"¿Crees que se haya disculpado?" preguntó Sango.

"Es muy duro en cuestión sentimental, supongo que aún no" respondió Miroku mirando al cielo del atardecer.

"Tal vez tengas razón" siguió tomando un poco de sake luego de una fiesta en un pueblo cercano.

"No deberías beber más, Sango"

"Sólo calla" la muchacha intentó pararse pero cayó en los brazos del monje.

"¿Ves? Vamos por una cama..."

Supuestamente la cama era para Sango sola, pero ésta comprendió mal, en otro sentido.

"¿Qué? Le prometiste a Koharu dejarle un hijo y no a mí"

Miroku echó a reír y llevó a la chica subida a su espalda, mientras ella no dejaba de pensar qué era lo que había dicho para que éste se riera...

----------------------

Ya era la noche, y Kagome aún sostenía el pequeño paquete en sus manos. InuYasha había quedado dormido en su cama.

Ya daban las once y media en el pequeño reloj despertador, pero ella no se decidía entre dormir en el suelo o al lado suyo. Resolvió por dormir a su lado, pero a una distancia considerable. Dejó el pequeño paquete en una de sus manos con una pequeña patita de perro en un papel blanco. Decidió que ésa era la mejor forma de que InuYasha se diera cuenta de que era su mascota.

Durmió toda la noche tranquila. Y soñó que la abrazaban.

Al día siguiente, se despertó con una mano enroscada en su cintura, la cual la apretaba fuerte contra ese cuerpo. Se asustó, pero él se dio cuenta de que la joven estaba despierta y susurró a su oído, corriendo su cabello negro azabache:

"Gracias por la mascota. Y perdóname"

Ella no dijo nada. Sólo se dio vuelta y acomodó su cabeza en el pecho de InuYasha y quedó así, hasta que sonó el despertador. Diose cuenta de que realmente eran las seis de la mañana y se había despertado más temprano. ¿InuYasha había estado despierto toda la santa noche? Quién sabe. Después de todo, logró lo que quería: el perdón de Kagome y su mascota, ahora llamada "La mascota de InuYasha".

Fin

**---------------------------------------------------------------**

**Notas de la Autora:**

¡Bien por InuYasha¡Se disculpó por su propia voluntad! Bueno, a fin de que los milagros sí existen...

El fic va dedicado para Fernanda¡aquí está, y espero que te guste!

Sin más... para contar, me despido con mi mascota llamada Mishina entre mis brazos, quien me está maullando... ¡Ella dice que me olvido de lo reviews! Bueno¡quiero muchos reviews!


End file.
